Races
Races There are currently 10 different races available at creation, they are: - ''Human - Elf - Dwarf - Gnome - Halfling - Drow - Sprite - Giant - Troll - Centaur '' Human Humans are a very common race in the world, having no special talents or immunities like some of the other races. On theother hand, they don't have any vulnerabilities as well. They are durable and have the ability to excel in any class. Base Stats: Str 13, Int 13, Wis 13, Dex 13, Con 13 Max After Training: Str 18, Int 18, Wis 18, Dex 18, Con 18 Max With Equipment: Str 22, Int 22, Wis 22, Dex 22, Con 22 Elf Elves are slightly taller than humans, but are lighter built. They lack the strength and stamina of other races, but are far more agile. Elves can see well in the dark, and rumors say they can even walk over water. They also regenarete manaeasier than other races. That combined with their intelligence makes them really good magic users. Base Stats: Str 12, Int 15, Wis 12, Dex 14, Con 12 Max After Training: Str 17, Int 20, Wis 17, Dex 18, Con 17 Max With Equipment: Str 21, Int 24, Wis 21, Dex 23, Con 21 Dwarf Dwarves are short, stocky fellows, easily identified by their size and shape. They average 3 to 4 feet tall, but are very strong, making them good fighters. Dwarves are born with the ability to see in the dark, have a natural resistance to poison,but are more vulnerable to drowning. Base Stats: Str 15, Int 12, Wis 13, Dex 12, Con 14 Max After Training: Str 20, Int 17, Wis 18, Dex 17, Con 19 Max With Equipment: Str 24, Int 21, Wis 22, Dex 21, Con 23 Gnome Gnomes are a small race of wirey, but tough creatures. They are stronger than halflings but not quite as sneaky. Theynaturally see in the dark, and therefore make good thieves, able to see where others can not. They're decent at most classes. Base Stats: Str 12, Int 13, Wis 14, Dex 13, Con 13 Max After Training: Str 17, Int 18, Wis 19, Dex 18, Con 18 Max With Equipment: Str 21, Int 22, Wis 23, Dex 22, Con 22 Halfling Halflings are short and agile hardworking folk, but slightly weaker than the average race due to their small size. They can be very sneaky and quick fingered though when the need arrives. Halflings have keen eyesight, often able to spothidden things easily. They are naturally born thieves. Base Stats: Str 11, Int 13, Wis 13, Dex 15, Con 13 Max After Training: Str 16, Int 18, Wis 18, Dex 20, Con 18 Max With Equipment: Str 21, Int 21, Wis 22, Dex 25, Con 21 Drow Drow cause a lot of chaos wherever they go. They fled from the underground to escape the wrath. Accustomed to the darkness, drow don't always like light very much. Drow use their infravision like gnomes as an advantage over their foes.Drows make great mages and thieves. Base Stats: Str 12, Int 14, Wis 13, Dex 14, Con 12 Max After Training: Str 17, Int 19, Wis 18, Dex 19, Con 17 Max With Equipment: Str 21, Int 23, Wis 22, Dex 23, Con 21 Sprite Sprites are a group of the fairy folk, only about 1-2 feet tall. They naturally fly and have the ability to detect the invisible. They are probably the best magic users of all races, but due to their size are more challenged when it comes to physical combat.Sprites dislike poisons, but are somewhat resistant to magic. Base Stats: Str 10, Int 16, Wis 15, Dex 14, Con 10 Max After Training: Str 15, Int 21, Wis 20, Dex 19, Con 15 Max With Equipment: Str 19, Int 25, Wis 24, Dex 23, Con 19 Giant Giants appear to be extremely overgrown humans averaging from 9-12 feet in height. Their great strength is evident, yet so is their lack of wit. They are the strongest of all races, yet yet also probably the dumbest. They make the excellent warriors to tank for others, but are not very well suited for other classes. Giants heal faster than normal, but are very large,making it impossible to go about sneakily. They are also more vulnerable to magic than other races. Base Stats: Str 16, Int 09, Wis 11, Dex 12, Con 17 Max After Training: Str 21, Int 14, Wis 16, Dex 17, Con 22 Max With Equipment: Str 25, Int 18, Wis 20, Dex 21, Con 26 Troll Trolls are 6-9 feet tall with brownish or greenish scaley skin. They are natural rangers due to their massive strength and size. They make great tanks, like giants, but are also decent in other classes. They regenerate fast, but find it hard to sneak aroundamong the small folk. Base Stats: Str 15, Int 12, Wis 11, Dex 12, Con 15 Max After Training: Str 20, Int 17, Wis 16, Dex 17, Con 20 Max With Equipment: Str 24, Int 21, Wis 20, Dex 21, Con 24 Centaur Trolls are 6-9 feet tall with brownish or greenish scaley skin. They are natural rangers due to their massive strength and size. They make great tanks, like giants, but are also decent in other classes. They regenerate fast, but find it hard to sneak aroundamong the small folk. Base Stats: Str 15, Int 12, Wis 11, Dex 12, Con 15 Max After Training: Str 20, Int 17, Wis 16, Dex 17, Con 20 Max With Equipment: Str 24, Int 21, Wis 20, Dex 21, Con 24